pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leviathan657
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pandora Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rufus Barma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Atesha (Talk) 19:36, March 7, 2010 Thanks! Hey, thanks for all the help with the March Hare page! I'm not a great writer and I tend to condense the information in a few key points and sentences and whatnot...anyway, thanks for making the aforementioned page readable! No prob! It's no problem. My internet was dying the day I tried to upload that pic to the page so the job got done eventually! Help Hello. I would like to ask for your help on editing our articles. You see, we are aiming for the spotlights and for that we need a lot of info. So please feel free to edit them as much as you want. The chapters pages need a lot of help. Thank You. DSM144 Special Hi, I just wanted to give you this template to put on your profile, if you want. It will be given to every hard working contributor on the wiki. --DSM144 21:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wondering I'm wondering on how you are able to get raws scans of Pandora Hearts? I mean I couldn't find scans of it. :/ If the scans were in Chinese, I might be able to get my dad to help translate it. XD It's amazing on how you are able to get scans of the manga. Do you speak Japanese? Rcybs 21:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm Canadian :p I would love to have found some scans I could read, but sadly that doesn't happen for days. No I float around forums and listen to people who can read japanese and download the raws talk about the chapters because I can't wait for the scanlations (Sadly it looks like Rufus killed Cheryl :'( ). But yeah, I summarize what I've learned, here, and then when I can get a hold of the scanlations I usually patch up anything I missed :p (Leviathan657 22:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) Ahh I see. I was always wondering on how you were able to get information that even I can't find. Though if the website that DSM144 showed us can get the Chinese raws of the manga then maybe I could patch it up though I mostly look at the pictures than the words. XD Rcybs 01:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Alice in Wonderland comparison pics On the character pages there are pictures that compare the characters with Alice in Wonderland Characters. I think that it its better if we put those pictures in the article that compares Pandora Hearts and Alice in Wonderland (there is an article about it) instead of putting it on character pages. DSM144 23:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) All done, I think I took off most of the ones on character pages (Leviathan657 03:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks. DSM144 12:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi. I wanted to ask you if you would like to become an Admin. You contribute a lot to the wiki and I would really appreciate the help on vandalism. Of course the choice is yours. DSM144 15:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) (Leviathan657 02:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC)) Ok. I gave you the right of an Admin. So plz put these on your user page to show people that you are an Admin. --DSM144 21:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Arcs Hi. I wanted to discuss with you the History section of each character page. Every wiki has Arcs in the plot section. I think that right now its very confusing because if you go to character pages then you will see that every character has History section which is also their plot in the story. I think that we should create a section called Plot and there we should put everything that happened in the manga/anime. Not the things that happened in the characters past but in the story. I hope that its not confusing but here are some examples of character pages of other wikis: *http://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Okumura *http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunayoshi_Sawada *http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki Please look at the plot section of each character page and you will see the arcs. For our character pages I think that we should do something like this in the plot section: *Coming of Age Ceremony Arc *Working with Pandora Arc *Cheshire Cat's Dimension Arc *Sablier Arc *The Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc *Sealing Stone Arc (or something like that) We will put this in every character page. Please tell me what you think. We have to try to make this wiki better since we're the admins. I would really appreciate your help :) DSM144 18:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So would the information about their pasts go into the "History" sections and then the "Plot" would cover all that's actually happened since the actual beginning of the series in the arcs? That's what I'm getting from this, but it sounds like it'd be pretty good. For example, since Elliot and Leo had their ordeal in Sablier with Humpty Dumpty while Oz was in the Abyss, would that just go under the Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc? I can see sorting all of it out with a few of the characters being a bit of an issue maybe, but all in all I think it sounds alright. Also, now that were into Jack's memories/Gil's memories/ Rufus Barma explaining what happened, would we call this Arc the Tragedy of Sablier? (Leviathan657 00:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC)) That would be cool to me. It would make the "Plot" part in the character page a little better. I seen the other wikias doing that. I believe the parts with Jack's/Glen's/Lacie's memories would be likely called the The Tragedy of Sablier. It would make sense to me. :P Rcybs 03:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I edited Leo to be this style, I wasn't sure if including when Leo made the contract with Humpty Dumpty for Elliot in the Plot section was a good idea or not, so I kept it there and called it the Head Hunter Arc for now, but that can be easily changed. (Leviathan657 04:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC)) Im glad you like the idea. We need to change this to every character page so that it is organized. DSM144 19:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) It'll be a lot of work, especially with the release of LXVII. On Miranda Barma's page, since she's in LXVII, should Vincent's memories of her be included in the Tragedy of Sablier Arc? Or should I put them under the Sablier Arc? (Leviathan657 21:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC)) Character Pages Layout Hi. So I finally figured out how to Organize the character pages. What do you think of this order: *History (Characters history, like flashbacks that didn't happen in the anime/manga.) *Plot (All the arcs including the Tragedy of Sablier Arc. I think that we can put that arc there even thought its the past.) *Description (Appeaeance and Personality) *Powers & Abilities *Relationships *Quotes *Gallery *Chapter Appearances *Trivia *References *Site Navigation I already applied it to Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray pages. What do you think? DSM144 12:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I think it's organized pretty well, I wasn't sure about making the Description heading and then adding both the personality and appearence under it when I first decided to try it, but it seemed like both as individual headings were a too small alone. It seems to work well though, we just need to apply it to every page. (Leviathan657 21:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC)) Website What website do you read the latest PH manga? dm5? or ... where? cacn i know? 08:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) A lot of people translate from Chinese to English, so I sometimes just read through that and wait for the raws to be put into a youtube video or something, but sometimes I come across the Raws too on the odd website. It's different all the time though because I dig around for them. (Leviathan657 20:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC))